The First Year Part 2
by LeeAnnP
Summary: The boys take a little trip


Arriving at the airport, Kevin and Patrick headed toward the bar for a drink before their flight. As they sat there, Kevin turned to his husband.

"Babe? I have a confession to make."

" Oh really? What would that be?"

"Well you see it's like this," reaching into the front of his carry on, Kevin pulled out two tickets, laid them on the table between them and waited for Patrick to look at them.

Smiling at Kevin, Patrick didn't even look at the tickets. He just kept looking at his husband and waited for him to explain.

"Aren't you even going to look at them?"

"No why? You showed me them last night remember?"

"Yeah about that." Once again Kevin reached into his carry on and ...pulled out two other tickets and laid them next to the ones already on the table.

Looking confused, Patrick now picked up the second pair Kevin put down, read them then laid them down. Then he picked up the first pair, read them and his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

Looking up at Kevin with a very confused look, he opened his mouth..then closed it. Then opened it, then closed it again. At a loss for words he slumped back in his chair and simply looked at Kevin.

Chuckling, Kevin reached over and took the first set off the table and before Patricks shocked eyes, ripped them in half.

"Kevin! What are you doing? Those are our tickets to..." stopping what he was saying and seeing the devilish grin on his husbands face, Patrick stopped, tilted his head to the right, squinted his left eye and "Alright Kevin Matheson- Murray..just WHAT are you up to?'

Sitting back, arms crossed and a smirk on his face, Kevin said "So ok, we aren't going to the beach we spent our honeymoon on. We are, as you can tell by the other tickets, going to Hawaii for the week. I thought it might be nice you know, to go there instead..catch some waves, get "lei'd" at the airport. So what do you think?"

"Ok first of all I am all for Hawaii, the beach and getting "lei'd " at the airport. " They both chuckled at that. "But why the big secret? I mean I love it. Don't get me wrong but.."

Now snorting in laughter at his husband's willingness to get "lei'd" at the airport, Kevin explained.

"Babe..I wanted this to be a huge surprise for you. After all, you surprised me with Rocky for Valentine's Day, so I wanted to be able to surprise you. There is more than just this, but that is for tomorrow." Winking, Kevin stood up when he heard their flight being called.

Putting out his hand, he waited until Patrick grabbed hold. Then he pulled him up, into his arms and gave him a kiss. "That's our flight. Come on babe, we are outta here!"

Smiling and hanging on to Kevin's hand, Patrick bent down, got his carryon and followed his husband to the gate, through check in and onto the United Airlines flight to Hawaii. As they settled in their first class seats, Patrick was looking around like a kid at a candy store, with huge eyes he asked . "How did you managae this? These tickets couldn't have been cheap."

"Danna Banana." Was all Kevin would say.

"Ahh I see. So my mom was in on this the whole time?"

"YuP!" Sitting back in his seat, Kevin got comfortable for the long trip, not once letting go of Patrick's hand. Patrick was ok with that..he was more than ok with that as he too sat back , still gripping his husbands hand.

After three hours of being asked "Would you like a hot towel?" , "Can I get you anything to drink?" and having to fend off at least one flight attendant, before he realized they wore wedding rings, the boys landed in Honolulu.

Steeping off the plane, the boys had huge grins on their faces.

Right away a beautiful woman walked up, placed a Lei around theie necks, and said "Welcome to Honolulu."

Grinning at each other they thanked her politely and walked hand and hand toward the terminal, halfway they broke out laughing when Patrick whispered to Kevin, "We both just got lei'd at the airport..the scandal!" Turning toward the front again they continued walking.

"Look how beautiful it is!"

"Yeah..beautiful." Agreed Kevin.

Patrick turned to Kevin after he said that, not to see Kevin looking at the sky or beautiful landscape but at him.

Blushing, Patrick nudged Kevin with his shoulder and said "Ditto Hun."

Reaching for Kevin's hand, Patrick more or less dragged him into the terminal.

"Whoa! What's the rush Patrick?"

"This is Hawaii..HAWAII Kevin! O.M.G how can you be so laid back? I mean I have seen lots of pictures and brochures about Hawaii but I never dreamed I'd ever get to come here."

Turning to look at Patrick, Kevin replied. "Know what makes this place pale in comparrison? Makes it a great place to come to for vacation but not the best part of this trip?"

Patrick stopped and grinned at Kevin "What?"

"Being here with you. I have been here before and I will admit had a hell of a time but I never looked forward to it as much until I knew you'd never been and I could show you around. THAT is what makes this so great."

Leaning in, Patrick whispered into Kevin's ear "You are SO getting laid when we get to our room!"

Chuckling Kevin said "Back at ya Babe!"

Once they had gone through the lines to get their luggage and headed out side to get a cab and climbed in, Kevin gave the name of the hotel to the driver.

"Kevin! How did you manage a reservation at what they call "The Real" Hawaii Five-O Hotel" ? llikai Hotel & Luxury Suites?"

"Let's just say that I have a few friends on the island."

"Not my Mom?"

"Nope definitely not Danna. You'll meet them later."

Squinting suspiciously at his husband Patrick asked "Why are you being so secretive about this?"

"Well it's like this.." Then Kevin sat back, grabbed Patrick's hand and said nothing more.

"Kevin..pretty please? Tell me?" Scooching in closer to Kevin , Patrick laid his hand on Kevin's thigh, slowly rubbing up and down, while kissing his neck. Kevin being made of sterner stuff, only when it's something important , said nothing, even though he really enjoyed Patrick trying to get him to talk.

Huffing , Patrick finally decided it was useless trying to get his husband to spill the beans right now. But later...ahh later he would turn up the heat and Kevin would melt like butter in a warming pan. Patrick had his ways of making his husband talk...thank you very much! So for now he just rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, squeezed his hand and called his mom to check on Rocky. He was told that Rocky was having a great time at the park and that they should stop worrying. Then she hung up..She hung up on him! After relaying what just happened to Kevin and both of them chuckling about it, he got comfy and enjoyed the scenery to the hotel.

Once they arrived and got out of the cab, all Patrick could do was stare. The hotel was an old beauty. Surrounded by the most spectacular view.

Entering the building , Kevin walked up to the desk and got their key. Patrick too busy looking around and didn't hear that they had a suite. Motioning Patrick over, Kevin grabbed his hand as they followed the bellhop to the elevator. Once inside the young man stood in front of the panel and pushed a button.

When the doors opened, so did Patrick's mouth. Kevin put his finger under Patricks chin and closed his mouth for him. It was a beautiful suite. You could tell it was an older building but so many updates and the care with which the employees took care of it, it was breathtaking.

The bellhop came in behind them with their luggage and set it on the floor near the steps that led to the sunken livingroom. After having thanked the bellhop and tipping him, Kevin walked him to the door. Before he left, the young man pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kevin. "This was delievered here earlier today for you."

Kevin opened the note, read it, grinned and quickly put it in his pocket. His husband was totally unaware of what just took place, he was so engrossed in checking out the room. Turning the young man wished Patrick a wonderful stay on the island and hotel and told them that if they need anything , please just call down to the front desk, then he turned and closed the door behind him.

"So Patrick..what do you think? Will this do ?"

"Kevin how did you manage to.?." Seeing Kevins face he stopped and simply said " you have friends.. here I know."

Chuckling . Kevin walked over to Patrick, cradled his face in his hands and started kissing him. Soon Patrick stop trying to remember .pretty much anything really...after a while, had you asked him, he would have been hard pressed to remember his own name.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Pulling his husband behind him, Kevin made his way to the huge bedroom that housed a king size bed and a bathroom with a shower that could hold 4 people.

Closing the door behind them , Patrick thoroughly enjoyed his first night in Honolulu.

Late the next day, as the boys were lounging by the pool, Kevin turned to Patrick. .

"Do you mind going out to dinner with a few friends tonight? I know this is our second honeymoon but I really want you to meet them. They're great guys. I think you'd love them."

"Sure I'd love to meet your friends. How great it is that they are here the same time we are? So what time did you tell them we'd meet them and where? Cause you know you need time to get ready..what with your hair having to be just right." Chuckling ,he ducked to wadded up towel Kevin threw at him.

Giving Patrick his famous squinty-eye-glare, Kevin answered. "You are such a smart ass my love. They will come to get us at 7. I invited them up to meet you first . All I have to do is call and confirm. So, does that work for you?"

"Sounds great Hun. That gives us a few more hours to lay like veal out here." Getting comfortable, Patrick closed his eyes .

"Lay like veal? What the hell Patrick?' Laughing Kevin waits.

"Sorry not me..you know who likes that saying so.."

"Ahh gotcha..ok I kinda like it."

Taking out his phone, Kevin pushes a few buttons. "Hey Alex it's me Kevin... Yeah we got yesterday...yeah well we got busy..you wanker! " Laughing Kevin continued and told Alex that 7 was good then signed off. Closing his phone, he layed it down between them and got comfy himself. Soon he felt Patrick grab his hand. They both sighed and drifted off for a little bit.

(6:45 p.m.)

"Patrick are you almost ready? The guys will be here soon.?"

"Yes, almost..ugh! I can't get my hair to behave ! I want to make a good impression on your friends."

"Yeah about that...there is this little something I really should tell you before they get here."

Coming out of the bathroom, into the livingroom, Patrick gives him a concerned look. "What? Something wrong..I mean do they have like two heads or something?" Grinning he placed his hands on his hips and waited.

Chuckling, Kevin looks over at his husband and says " As a matter of fact they do." Dodging the pillow Patrick throws at his head he continues." NO that's not it. It's nothing bad, I just don't want you to be angry at me cause I didn't.."

DING DONG!

"Crap! Well it's too late now. OK Remember you love me and don't be mad."

"Kevin I have no clue what you are talking about, just answer the door would you."

DING DONG! ...DING DONG!

"Impatient aren't they?" Patrick walks closer to the door as Kevin opens it. Immediately Kevin is wrapped in a hug from not one but two guys. Kevin closes the door and the men turn towards Patrick.. grinning like idiots..all three of them.

Standing there, mouth once again hanging open and his eyes bugging out of his head, Patrick glares at his husband and crooks his finger. Excusing himself Kevin warily walks over to Patrick.

"OK now I said to remember that you love me and not to be mad."

"Uggh! Kevin how could you.."

Turning towards the men, smiling Patrick walks over to them offers his hand and introduces himself.

"Hello I am Patrick, Kevin's soon to be widower. Nice to meet you both. Can I just say that I am sorry that I will have to kill your friend but it has to be done. I hope you understand.?"

"Oh totally we get it don't we Chris?"

"Oh totally. Nice to meet you Patrick. We have heard a lot about you. All good I promise."

After shaking their hands, he excuses himself and walks right up to Kevin , pulls him by the hand into the bedroom.

"You'll excuse of for a few minutes won't you?"

Alex and Chris still grinning say in unison "Yeah, do what you have to."

"Thank you, this won't take long..promise." Smiling Patrick closes the door.

Spinning around he pins Kevin to the wall. "Ok love of my life, other half of my soul, maker of excellent fry ups, why , during all the times we sat and watched Hawaii Five-O and I drooled over Alex O'loughlin and Christopher Sean, didn't you say "Oh hey I know those guys. Their good friends of mine." You just let me ramble on and on about the fantasies I had starring them.? Is this the "little" thing you tried to tell me before they got here?"

Looking contrite, for all of 10 seconds, before breaking down laughing, Kevin says "Babe I DID try to tell you. I mean kinda I did. I know..I know I should have said something before but I just wanted to see your face when you saw them. It was worth any pain you will inflict on me later. I am sorry. I swear I didn't tell them anything about what you have said. I just told them that you were big fans of theirs..honestly!"

Giving Kevin a squinty "You better be telling the truth look", Patrick steps right up to Kevin, smooches him on the lips, silently squeals and whispers "OMG! That's Alex and Christopher in the livingroom!"

"Yeah it is. Now can we please go show them you haven't killed me and go to dinner? I am starved."

"Yeah I guess so, although how I am supposed to eat with them there I have no clue." Grinning Patrick reaches for the door. Before he can open it, Kevin puts his hand over Patrick's. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure hun..what?"

"Can you try and treat them just like the regular guys they are? I know you are so excited to meet them but they get so many people who squeal and gush over them. While they enjoy it , they know it's all part of the job, they look forward to people treating them like regular guys too."

Hoping he hasn't hurt Patrick by asking him that, Kevin entwines their fingers and looks into his eyes.

Looking back at his husband, Patrick slowly smiles. "Yeah, I get that. I can do that. I want them to be comfortable, at least with us. I know the paprazzi will probably be out in full force, but we at least can be ourselves with them."

"Thanks Babe." Kissing Patrick, Kevin then steps back as Patrick opens the door.

Striding out the door, they see Christopher and Alex looking out the huge window towards the beach. The men turn as they come closer.

"Isn't it beautiful? When we first got here I was dumb struck. I mean so much beauty in one place .How can a person stand it? Oh don't worry, I have decided not to kill Kevin."

They all chuckled at that.

"Let's get this out of the way. As you both know I am huge fans of your work on Hawaii Five-O. Christopher I also enjoy watching you On Days of Our Lives . Personally I think they need to give you more storylines but that's me."

Both men grinned at each other , then Kevin and Patrick.

Slapping Kevin on the back, Alex says "You've got a great guy here Kev..try not to mess it up huh?"

"Yeah I agree. How the heck did you manage to snag him anyway? " Grinning Christopher winks at Patrick.

"Shear luck my friends...shear luck." Kevin smiles at Patrick, so much warmth in his look that Patrick blushes.

"Although I enjoy hearing about how wonderful I am and how lucky Kevin is.." snickers interrupt him," I am hungry. Are you guys ready to go eat?"

"Yeah lets go. We filmed today and I am starving. Hey do you mind if Scott and Daniel meet up with us later? "

"Sure..that'd be great. If anyone else wants to stop by, they are more than welcome. Hey, why not just have whoever wants to come, come here. That way they could have their privacy and we could get to know each other? If that is ok with you that is?" Patrick stopped talking, as he tends to ramble, and waited.

Chris, Alex and Kevin all looked at each other then Patrick and grinned.

"See I told you he was amazing didn't I?" Bragged Kevin.

"You sure did Kevin..you sure did." Alex turned to Patrick and said "That would be great Patrick thank you."

" I second that." Put in Christopher.

"Hey don't look at me like I am that wonderful. Who in their right mind wouldn't want the cast of Hawaii Five -O all to himself..well and his husband , when they get the chance?" Winking Patrick then said, "Seriously though, it would be my honor."

"Alright then. Let's get on the road. We'll leave it up to you guys where we go eat. " Kevin, waving the guys towards the door, they all file out into the hallway.

Walking to the elevator was surreal for Patrick. Never in his wildest dreams and he had had some doozies in his life, did he EVER think he would be going to dinner with " Gabriel Waincroft and Steve McGarrett " from Hawaii Five -O!

Dinner that night was great. Very interesting conversation full of stories of the friendship Kevin has with both Christopher and Alex, things that have happened off and on set and all the fans, crazy and crazier throughout the years. Thankfully they were left in peace after the original outburst when they were discovered. Later that night, the entire cast and their significant others came to the suite for drinks and a not so quiet game of "Steve and Danny-isms" That was a blast! Patrick was , since he watched the show religiously, well ok religion had NOTHING to do with why he watched, but he did so repeatedly so he could name more things that happened on the show than the actual actors.

Sitting back and watching his husband interact with his friends and their co workers and family made Kevin extremely proud. He hadn't been worried that Patrick would go all "fangirl" on them but he was happy to see just how well he fit in with them all.

As the evening was winding down and everyone started to leave, Alex and Christopher walked toward the door and Patrick who had been saying goodbye to Daniel and Grace. Giving each other hugs and them saying they hoped to see him again before he and Kevin headed back to San Francisco and getting a promise they would, the two said goodbye and left.

Stopping next to Patrick, Alex motioned Kevin over. When he got there, Kevin slung his arm around Patricks waist and rested his chin on his shoulder and looked at the men opposite him.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for a great evening. Patrick, Kevin is one lucky s.o.b.. Maybe we can get together one more time before you head back?" Christopher reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked to Kevin, like a script. He grabbed a pen and signed it, then handed it to Alex, who also signed it. Recapping the pen, Christopher turned to Kevin and Patrick, handed the script to Patrick and said. "This is for you. Not because you are a fan. But because you are now a friend. Try to keep this guy out of trouble would you?"

He reached his hand out to Patrick and shook it then gave him a hug. Alex then did the same saying. " I agree with Christopher. Now don't be a stranger, either of you..make sure we connect one more time before you head out."

Giving the men a smile Patrick said. "It was great to meet you. We will for sure find time before we head back. Thank you so much for this", he waved the script," and bringing your friends over and for feeling comfortable enough around me, a total stranger."

"Kevin has finally found the love of his life. How could we not like you as well?"

Kevin reached out and gave both men hugs and slaps on the back. They all said goodnight and Kevin and Patrick watched the men leave.

Shutting the suite door and locking it, Patrick turned tired eyes to his husband. "I am so tired but it's a good tired. They were all amazing! "

Wrapping his arm around Patricks waist and leading him towards their bedroom, turning off lights as they went, Kevin stopped, turned Patrick toward him and grabbed his butt and pulled him in towards him. "YOU are amazing Patrick Murray-Matheson."

"Back at you Kevin Matheson-Murray. Let's go to bed." Wiggling his eyebrows up and down, he turned then sprinted the rest of the way, jumped on the bed and said, "Are you coming?"

"Not yet ..but soon Babe..and so are you!." Running in and shutting the door..we can presume he made good on his promise.


End file.
